There's More
by klutz101
Summary: The next generation of Gates believes that her father was wrong. What he found was only a small fraction of the real National Treasure and she's on a mission to find it. pleaz R


_Title:_ There's More  
_Summary:_ The next generation of Gates believes that her father was wrong. What he found was only a small fraction of the real National Treasure.  
_Rating:_ PG-13 for later content  
_Disclaimer:_ okay, I only own the original characters and the plot of the story. Nothing else, even if I wanted to :(

_**Chapter One**_

"So this is where you come to do your research, nowadays," Benjamin Gates said as he sat down at the table where the woman was drinking her coffee.

His daughter smiled. "Yeah. Starbucks is the only place where I get inspiration." Her brown hair was slightly pulled back into a ponytail; loose hairs were everywhere and it looked as if she hadn't gotten sleep in days.

"Inspiration for what, Vanessa?" he said seriously, looking her straight in the eye. "I've told you and I'll tell you again. What I found twenty years ago was what are whole family, our ancestors, have been looking for, for centuries. There's nothing more."

"How do you know?" she questioned her brilliant father. "How do you know you didn't find all of it?"

He was worried about his daughter, frankly. Afraid she would devote her life and career to finding if there was something more, something more to the treasure. But in the end she would find nothing, and that would devastate her. "We've looked. There's nothing else."

"I don't believe you or Riley. I don't even believe mom. I know for a fact that there is something you guys missed. And I'm going to find it, by myself." The brunette got up in a hurry, gathering her books and her laptop.

Ben sighed in defeat. His daughter was stubborn and she wouldn't give up without a fight. He packed up his belongings and headed for the door, but was soon stopped by an employee.

"The woman you were with didn't pay for her coffee," the man said holding out his hand

"Of course she didn't," Gates muttered to himself forking over a five-dollar bill, the Lincoln Memorial facing the sky.

Vanessa was frustrated with her father. He had always wanted his father's support when he was looking for the treasure, so why didn't she have his?

"_He just wants the credit for finding it probably. And if there actually is more to the National Treasure, he wants it to be found by him or no one at all, not even his daughter,"_ Vanessa thought to herself.

She then accidentally bumped into a man who had been walking in a different direction than she. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said trying to wipe off the spilled coffee all over his suit.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't going anywhere important."

"I'll be happy to pay for the dry cleaning, sir," Vanessa volunteered.

"No, that's quite alright." The man looked down at his watch. "I better be going, it was, uh…nice bumping it to you."

Vanessa gave out a small smile. "Same here," she replied shaking the gentleman's hand.

After the small incident, Vanessa hurriedly rushed to New York University, where she attended college with two close friends.

"The weather a bit chilly out there, eh?" Frankie, a Canadian friend, said taking note that Vanessa was taking off a scarf, hat, and a heavy winter coat.

"Not to cold for you girl. You practically lived in the Arctic Circle your whole life. Today's weather would probably feel like ninety degrees."

"Yeah probably would," Frankie agreed humorously.

"Where's Jake? I need to talk to him about something," Vanessa asked glancing around the library where she was temporarily located.

"Uh, I think he had a 'breakfast date' with some girl. He should be back soon."

"Oh," Vanessa said disappointedly.

Frankie, getting back to what she was most interested in, said, "Have you found anymore clues?"

Vanessa looked around to see if anyone was watching. "No but I think I'm getting pretty close to one." She pulled something out of her pocket. "This paper tells us every little detail that the government added to the American Currency."

Frankie took the paper and looked over it. "Looks like they've made a lot of changes to the five-dollar bill."

"Exactly. That's what believing me to think that someone's trying to hide something on it. Maybe make a hidden code more hidden or something like that."

"We should find an original. Make as many tests on it as we can think of. Make anything that could lead us to this treasure just pop out."

"But that's the problem, Frankie. It's been over fifteen years since the American Currency officially changed. How are we supposed to find an original?"

"Why don't you ask your father?" Frankie questioned. "Isn't he a collector?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No, buts. If you want to prove your father wrong this is the way to do it. You gotta follow your instincts. Follow your heart."

"I'll get it to you by tomorrow. I'll bring some tests we can run but you have to bring some too. I'll let Jake know about what we're doing later today."

"Good girl, Ness. Um, let's just meet at my place around seven. I'll have everything set up by then."

"Okay, I'll go try to find Jake later. Right now I got to get to class." She stopped before standing up entirely. "You don't think we'll need anyone else's help do you? I mean like people who've done this before."

"What like your father?"

"No, like Riley. He's cool and he was the first to believe me when I told everyone that there was more to the treasure."

Frankie shook her head in disagreeance. "I think we'll be fine. We're twenty years old for Pete's sake. We can take care of ourselves. But," she added slowly, seeing Vanessa was nervous about this, "If we do feel like we need a little outside help, I got his cell number in my phone book."

"Alright, I have to get to class before I'm late. See you at lunch," Vanessa said, grabbing her books to leave for the second time today.

"See ya," Frankie shouted after her as she waved good-bye.

**  
****an:** I hope you guys liked it. I actually just saw the movie like three hours ago (literally) and I got inspired to write something about it. I'm still in shock that I was the only one in my family of four that LOVED the movie.

Pleaz Review!

tia-


End file.
